<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer to the Heart by Ninja_Babe1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021637">Closer to the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992'>Ninja_Babe1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to You Can Do Us. The reader decides to confess her feelings for Dan and Sean. How will they take her news?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Reader - Relationship, JackSepticEye/Reader, Markiplier/ Reader(friends)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer to the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been some time since that wild night between Sean, Dan, and myself. I debated confessing my feelings to them both. I really have no idea what to do here. I went over to Mark’s house. He always gives great advice when I need it.  I showed up knocking at his door. When he answered he looked surprised to see me, but told me to come in. We sat on the couch and I told him everything.</p>
<p>When I finished he said, “Wow Y/N. That’s crazy.” “Yeah. I’ve gotten myself into such a mess. I’ve thought about telling them, but I’m scared. My head tells me one thing, but my heart says another.” “Tell them Y/N. You need to. You’ll just end up regretting it and wondering what might have been if you don’t. Just invite them over and tell them. I’m sure one or both of them could feel the same way.” “Thanks Mark. I will.” I hugged him and left.</p>
<p>Once I was back home I texted Dan and Sean:<br/>
Y/N- Hey. Can  you guys come over? I need to talk.<br/>
D- Sure Y/N.<br/>
S- Otw<br/>
I stood pacing back and forth in my living room as I waited for them. All too soon they were at my door. I thought I was nervous before, I definitely was now. As they sat down I asked, “Can I get you guys anything?” They both politely decline and Dan asks, “What’s on your mind Y/N?” It’s about the night at your place Dan. As fun as it was it made me realize something. I have feelings for you and Sean.  I never expected this to happen. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but after that night I knew I had to.”</p>
<p>“Like you mean romantic feelings?” Sean asks. I nodded as Sean said, “Y/N I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same. I just agreed to it as doing a friend a favor. You are a great friend Y/N. I think that’s how it should stay between us. I believe you do love us both, but I think you love one of us more than the other. What you feel for me is probably more lust than love. I think you love Dan. You seemed to connect with him more that night. I don’t hold it against you. Then there’s also the distance. I live in the UK and only travel here occasionally. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us to do long distance..” </p>
<p>As much as I realized Sean had a point it still hurt to hear it. He rejected me and it was one of the reasons I didn’t want to tell him. Sean stands up saying, “I’m gonna go so you and Dan can talk.” I nodded as he walked out. I looked to Dan and he had an expression on his face I couldn’t read. He got up and went to the kitchen leaning over the sink and I followed him asking, “Are you going to say anything?” “Y/N why didn’t you just tell me?” “I was scared Dan. I never thought I would be in this situation. I wasn’t even sure my feelings were real or just lust tricking my brain. That night made it all clear to me though Dan. And now I realize Sean is right I do love you more. I felt more of a connection when we kissed that told me my feelings for you were stronger, I-” He cuts me off kissing me.</p>
<p>When he pulled away he said, “Y/N I still wish you would’ve said something sooner. I’ve loved you since I first saw you. I was insanely jealous when Sean told me he wanted you too. He didn’t mention him not feeling anything for you. It just seemed like he wanted to just fuck you when I wanted more than that. I just didn’t think it would take sharing you with someone else for you to figure it out. I did that entirely for you.” I’m sorry I found out that way too, but even before that  I never thought I could be with you beyond one night. You’re Danny Sexbang for God’s sake. You could have any woman you wanted. I never thought you’d want a relationship with me.” “Y/N how could I not? You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman. You’re smart, kind, funny, and so beautiful. You also have the biggest heart of anyone I know. If you want to give this a shot I’m willing. Let’s just keep it you and me though. I never want to have to share you with another guy again.” ‘You’ll never have to Danny. I love you, so much.” “I love you too Y/N.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>